Too Close to Dawn
by AznCutes
Summary: Ichigo found himself madly in love with Inoue. When he asks Rukia for help to confess to Inoue, he never thought he would have broken the tiny girl's heart. Read and review please. RukiIchi, NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to JellyGirl who's been catching my mistakes. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me (sob).

* * *

Chapter One: Next Time

Through the times when Ichigo and Inoue fought side by side, the taller of the two would pick up little things about her. Slowly, and bit by bit, he would learn more about this cheerful girl. She looks like an angel to him. There are times when he thought the frail looking girl would cry, but she stood back up again and again. The shinigami would like to lend the girl a hand every time without succeeding to. Now that things finally settled down for a while, Ichigo decided to face his inner feeling towards her.

Every day in class, the teen would steal occasional looks at this cute girl. She's always smiling and talking that if one hasn't learned about her past, you would have never guessed that she lost her only relative a few years ago. Ichigo suddenly felt an urge to protect her, to prevent her from being hurt again. Just how can he express these thoughts to Inoue?

"Ichigo?" Rukia walked by the _lost in thought_ guy, "Ichigo? ICHIGO!" This time she bellowed at him loudly.

Rukia doesn't like to be ignored.

"Oi Rukia, you don't have to be so loud... " said a finally came to Ichigo. He shoved her aside and scowled

"What were you doing anyways?" she asked while taking a big bite off her sandwich. Actually she needn't ask. She _knew_ what Ichigo was doing. He was looking at Inoue, but she wanted to hear a different answer from his very mouth.

"Nothing much…" he grumbled while ruffling the hair on the back of his head. "So what are you calling me for?" Rukia was relieved to hear him say that one more time.

"What does it mean when you break-up with someone?" she said while pointing at the manga she's reading.

"Baka… it means to end a relationship." He commented annoyingly.

With that, Rukia went back to her seat. She had noticed that Ichigo's been paying an awful lot of attention to Inoue lately. He would stare at the girl all the time and mention her name more often. Each time he stares at her, Rukia would ask him what he was doing. And the answer would be_ nothing much_ every time. That was an answer good enough for her. She was afraid of any other answer. In fact, she knew the time when Ichigo finally changes his answer would mean the same thing as admitting that he likes Inoue. Shoving the terrible thought back, the tiny shinigami dwelled in her manga once more until class starts again.

It was later that night and Ichigo had just brought in the girl's dinner. Climbing out of her closet, she danced around the tall teenager. "Just eat your freaking dinner, stupid." He commented while giving her the meal. Rukia sat cross-legged on the bed cover and began eating.

"Rukia, you are a girl right?" he said while looking at her. She casted him a dangerous glare. "Well, I was just saying… don't give me that look you idiot!" After a few tense moments, Rukia went back to her dinner.

"Hey," he asked, "can you help me with something?"

Rukia looked up. Please don't say it, thought her. Even though she has an idea what his favor was, she asked him what it is.

"I... think... " he paused and gulped, "I fell... Fell... in... in love with... Inoue."

Those words pierce through the girl's heart. She tried hard to keep a calm face. Her heart was aroused and was dripping with tears.

"Can you... maybe... help me with it... since you are a girl?"

And Ichigo had said it. Rukia would never reject a favor from Ichigo. She had wanted so bad to push him away and yell at him harshly. But instead, she laughed crisply and loudly to cover her sorrows. Drops of tears rolled down her pretty face while she laughs, but Ichigo had seen it as a result of laughing too hard at him.

* * *

Ichigo isslightly OoC, but please bare with me. Also, the next chapter is about Ichigo preparing a present on Valentine's Day for Inoue. And guess what? He asks Rukia for help... poor Rukia... Please review my people! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to try putting up chapters regularly. It saddens me when I wrote this chapter... Also, thanks for all the encouragement and comments you guys left. There are still tons of mistakes out there that I made, so I would really appreciate you guys' help. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Valentines

Why do I have to cry for, thought Rukia. Ichigo's not anyone to me, she said to herself. No One knows why Rukia was so deeply saddened. Maybe in the real world, this teen is the only one that she can really rely on. By admitting to her that he likes Inoue, he took away the only one she can trust. Before it felt as if Ichigo belongs to her, but now, she knew that this isn't the case anymore.

The next day in school, Ichigo was staring at Inoue again. Rukia couldn't help but notice, but this time she didn't feel the urge to cry anymore. It was just plain serenity. Around the classroom, students chatter about their plans for Valentine's Day. Decorations of hearts and flowers were all over the room. Putting on a fake smile, she approached the orange hair and pooped herself in between him and Inoue.

"_Kurosaki-kun!_" she said. Ichigo swore under his breath, and without knowing what's going on in the tiny shinigami's head, shoved her aside. Losing the usual vividness in her bright eyes, she sat down quietly next to him. The two sat there for a long time with different things running through their little head. Hours seemed to pass by and Ichigo finally spoke.

"Oi Rukia." He said without taking his eyes off Inoue, who is feverishly talking at the point.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"Valentine's day is coming…" he mumbled while scratching himself on the back of his head.

"Is there a favor that you need to ask of me, baka?" she half scolded.

"You're… willing to help me?" he said in surprise. It is so not like the usual her. He was half expecting her to tease him a million times before agreeing.

"If I promised you I'll help you and Inoue get together, then I won't eat my own words…" she managed to smile, a fake smile. "I'm not like _someone_ who doesn't keep their promises."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

The two chatted like usual again.

* * *

The school day's over and both shinigami walked back together. They use to talk along the way like old friends. The girl has been talking less and less with things troubling her mind lately. Her thoughts were disturbed when Ichigo began to talk to her.

"Should I confess to her?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"On Valentine's Day?" she asked shockingly. That fast? She didn't like the sound of that.

"Of course, _stupid_, so should I?"

Rukia thought for a second to search for the perfect answer. Finding it, she chattered with on and on with a cheerful voice.

"You really are_ helpless_ Ichigo. You have to make the girl feel your sincerity before telling her your feelings. Just buy her a present this time to see how she reacts; you've got to score some points and put up a good image first, BAKA."

"So what should I buy her? If you're such an expert at this, then just help me with it!"

"Just go pick it tomorrow," she said while yawning, "I'll go with you." Ichigo scowled and kept on walking. Every single thing that he talks to me about now is revolved around Inoue, she thought. Ichigo didn't talk to her again for the rest of the day. Not even once.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Ichigo was getting ready to go. He stared at the Rukia on the bed, reading a comic book. 

"Let's go Rukia."

"Where?" the dark hair girl asked. She knows perfectly well, but she didn't want to go.

"Idiot! You freaking forgot that you're helping me pick a present for Inoue?"

Soon the two of them were on their way to different shopping malls. "So do you have anything in mind that I should buy her?"

These words could have easily deafened Rukia. Refusing to even think, she began to recite. "You could buy her chocolate, flowers, stuff animals… basically anything you want."

"Any others? What would be special and long-lasting?" he asked while frowning. This is just so hard, thought he. He just wanted to protect Inoue, so why did it turn out to be so complicated?

"You could consider buying her a necklace…" she said softly. That was it, thought Ichigo. It's long lasting and useful!

Rukia stopped dead in front of a stuff-animal store. Her beatific eyes trailed along the Chappy doll. But soon she was dragged away to the jewelry store by an annoyed Ichigo. Pouting, she sat herself heavily onto one of the couches as the boy looks for the perfect necklace.

"Rukia, do you know if Inoue likes pink or blue better?"

Looking at the concentrated teen, she felt stabs of pain suddenly. Forcing the words out one by one, she replied, "Probably pink…" It ended up that the indecisive young man brought both just to be sure.

* * *

That night Ichigo sat admiring the two necklaces. Still thinking which one would suit Inoue better, Rukia butted in. "You should put it on for her when you give it to her." She suggested. 

"Just how do you do that?" he asked, apparently puzzled. She explained how a _gentleman_ is suppose to help their partner put on their present. Still confused, he eyed the necklace suspiciously. The boy attempted to open the lock of the necklace. Frustrated, he tried again and again. Finally he sought hope in his various defeats.

"Hey, can I practice with you what I'm going to say to Inoue?" asked the ignorant Ichigo.

No, Rukia said silently. But what came out of her mouth was something that means yes. Ichigo then looked at Rukia deep in the yes, and that affected her a great deal. Those eyes caused her to stand still and watch. Standing close and closer, the distance between them closed up until the two is almost face to face with one another. Dwelling herself under his magic spell, her heart shattered to pieces when Ichigo finally spoke.

"Inoue…" snapping out of it, Rukia finally realize. Those thoughtful eyes were not aimed at me, she thought, they were for the Inoue in me.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ichigo continued, "I brought this for you." He said, holding up the blue necklace.

"Thank you." the words slipped out of the girl's mouth before she even realized. She knew deep down that this is not real. She's just replacing Inoue for a while so Ichigo could practice.

"Shall I put it on for you?" Ichigo smiled at her, though his scowling face never quite disappeared even when he's smiling. Rukia nodded and turned around. The male carefully opened the necklace and helped Rukia put it on. His presence being so close made her feel even worse. She fought hard to hold back the tears, but one little fellow found its way and landed on Ichigo's hand while he's putting on the necklace. Turning her to face the mirror, Ichigo bend down behind her slightly so now their faces are at the same height. He said close to her ear, "You look beautiful with it, Ru- Inoue." He caught himself saying Rukia just in time. Rukia, he thought. Was I just about to say Rukia?

Rukia's eyes went red and she sniffed. "You done baka?" she said in a small voice that she couldn't even recognize. Taking the necklace off, she gave it back and ran to the bathroom. She came out moments later and went back to the room.

"Rukia, you okay?" Ichigo asked while putting the necklace back into the case. He didn't even look up.

"Hm… I think I just have a cold." She said, putting up a strong voice and normal face.

"No wonder I heard you sniffing. How do you think I did?"

"For an idiot like you, you did _wonderful_." She teased, but it was true. "Don't worry, you'll be fine Monday." With that, she walked into her little closet and closed the door quietly. She didn't come out again for the rest of the night, not even for the "Chappy the Rabbit Showdown".

* * *

The next chapter will be focused more on Ichigo saying all those stuff to Inoue. Rukia would stand and watch from the shadow (sniff)... Thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 3

I myself was very depressed after I wrote this. But anyhow, thanks for the reviews. Credits to Jellygirl who has been desperately trying to catch all of my mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Monday

It was Sunday morning and no one was at home except for the girl shinigami. Ichigo and his sisters went out to prepare for their annual school camp. Though Ichigo is not participating, he went with them to make sure of their safety. Isshin was at work and wouldn't be back until six.

Rukia awoke. For a second, she felt as if she couldn't move at all. Suddenly filled with fear, she laid there unwilling to move eve when she felt as if she's movable again. Her reactions had became slower and slower these days. She was afraid that her gigai would lose function entirely eventually. Maybe I should visit Urahara today, thought she. But she knew perfectly well herself that this might be the last time that she needs to visit him.

* * *

Monday morning, Rukia was reluctant to wake up. She didn't want to witness Ichigo giving Inoue the necklace. Nether ness, she went to school in a grumpy mood. 

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo flew over to her. "You look gorgeous today! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You too, Keigo-kun!" She said in a girlish tone. Today is definitely a bad day for our little Rukia.

At lunch time, Ichigo asked Inoue to meet him at the top floor. When she arrived, he was already there waiting for her. Noticing that both Inoue and Ichigo are missing, Rukia knew that they must be _there_. She dragged herself up the stairs to the top without knowing why. What was I expecting to see, thought she. She arrived at the top and hid herself in a corner. She felt an intense headache as she watch Ichigo began to talk to Inoue.

"In-Inoue," he stumbled and cleared his throat. "This-," before he even got a chance to finish, Inoue cut him off.

"Kurosaki-kun, Happy Valentine's Day!" she said brightly while handing him a bag of home-made chocolate. The two blushed and avoided eye contact.

On the other hand, Rukia just kneel down to the floor. Why did I even come, she asked herself. But her body wouldn't obey and she stood there the whole time.

"Yea... hmm..." scratching is hair, Ichigo continued, "I uh bought this for you." Inoue blushed even more and played with her fingers nervously.

"Shall I ... put it on for you?" Ichigo asked expectantly while holding out the necklace.

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun." She quickly said, embarrassed. Ichigo was startled and was lost of actions. "Eh... just let me... help you put it on." She giggled and felt her face went hotter. His scowl further deepened as he fumbles with the intricate lock on eh back. Finally managing to put it on, the two stood in silence. After what seemed like centuries, the girl finally spoke.

"Ano... there is...a dance, a charity dance that I've been invited to. Would you..." she gulped, "like to be my partner?"

Shocked, Ichigo just stared at her for a long time. A dance, he thought, but I don't really know how to dance... Regardless, he agreed brainlessly and the girl skipped her way back into the classroom.

Watching the whole thing out of the little corner where she's in, Rukia kept her head down for the rest of the day. Even though she keeps telling herself how as long as he is happy, she'll be happy, things don't just straighten out when you wish for it to. It takes a lot of courage for her to start talking to Ichigo again.

* * *

"It went pretty smoothly today," Ichigo said to Rukia as they walk home from school. 

"Hmm..." she sucked on her pink lollipop and decided finally not to let him know that she was peeking at him this afternoon.

"Yea, she even invited me to a dance." He continued with a far away look in his eyes. The two talked no more and an uncomfortable silence settled in their atmosphere. Deciding to break the silence, Rukia thought of things to say. Wanting to see Ichigo's reaction, she boasted up her courage and said...

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said in the tone that Inoue always uses. But she made one of the biggest mistakes by doing that.

"Stop that Rukia, you won't be _like Inoue_ no matter how hard you try."

* * *

It is true. I won't be like Inoue no matter how I try, because I am just not _her._ The person that Ichigo likes is her. What am I? I am just an other ordinary person who happens to cross Ichigo's path. And when the path that we share reaches an end, I would have to leave without any footprints. Not even a trace. 

These thoughts sprung from her mind once she heard those words.

"Inoue is much prettier, and further, she belongs in his world. Unlike me..." She thought. She knew she will not cry because of Ichigo, because she doesn't even have the right to. But a clear droplet somehow formed and blurred her vision. His words linger in her mind and played itself over and over again. To her, she would rather be deaf than to hear those words again. They continued to walk back home.

From that day on, Rukia developed a habit of eating lollipops whenever she's depressed.

* * *

So what do you guys think? A preview of the upcoming chapter: 

Ichigo needs desperate help with dancing and asks Rukia to help him practice... This story will most likely end up being Rukia X Ichigo, though I already have a sad ending in mind... well... thanks for reading and please review! Byebye!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the bunches of reviews! This one is really sad... there are some sweet moments... anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Mock Dance

The day when Inoue asked Ichigo to the charity dance was Monday, and the dance takes place that following Friday. On Tuesday, Ichigo found himself reading books about dancing. Reading them does help, thought the teenager, though if I can practice with someone is even better. Unable to find a partner to practice with, he dwelled in his books once more.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, Rukia walked back alone again. Slowly, a little at a time, she'll get use to the feeling of pain that struck every time she looks at Ichigo. The tears had long dried out from her attractive eyes. For two days now she had been walking home by herself. She felt empty. The last grasp of this male shinigami slipped out of her hand and she lost him completely. In the beginning he would at least tell her if he's not going to walk with her. But now, the teen didn't even bother. 

This calming afternoon was different. On Ichigo's desk laid a note that was for her. On it says:

"Dear Baka Rukia,

Meet me in the front door of the nearest hotel at six sharp. PLEASE dress properly.

Ichigo

Why does he want to meet me in the hotel? Rukia's eyes lit up slightly. It had been a long time since they've spends time alone. Taking out a pure white dress that reached down to her knees, she putted it on along with high heel shoes. She looked absolutely adoring in that outfit. Though her feet ached from just a few casual steps walking with those complicated shoes, the tiny girl cared less.

* * *

When Rukia arrived, she spotted Ichigo immediately. He was wearing a black suit with a dark red tie. Taking steps carefully, she smiled upon her approach and greeted Ichigo. 

"You look nice," he complimented. He saw vaguely how Rukia's eyes seemed a little different from before. Maybe it's always like that, he thought. He seemed to see that her eyes were not dancing like theywere before. When she asked him whathe wasup to, the taller only smiled slightly and led her into the hotel's most fancy restaurant. Inside the little dance floor located in the restaurant, the lights were dimmed. Lit by different tints ofvarious colored candles, the candle lights shone on all the dancers there and gave out a romantic atmosphere. The chandelier descended itself from the ceiling, casting charismatic soft lights upon different pairs. Stretching out his hand, Ichigo invited the girl to dance. Half doubtingly, she lifted her tiny one and touched his with her fingers. Grabbing her hand in his, the young man led her into the dance floor and laid his other hand on her waist. They danced along with the soothing music that was flowing in the air.

Soon, the song ended and another played itself spontaneously. This one being a song for slow dance, Rukia looked up expectantly at Ichigo. He replied with the same thoughtful eyes that she had seen before. He slowly pulled Rukia close to him and slowed down the pace. Her feet were already hurting terribly, but she continued to dance disregarding the pain. She would like this moment to freeze and stay like this forever.

"You are truly, shockingly, beautiful today…" he said looking at her. She didn't reply. Somehow, she felt that if she ask or say anything at all, this dream bubble that she's in would burst. But it did burst not too long after. Ichigo, looking deep into Rukia's eyes, lowered his head as if to kiss her. Rukia stood there, puzzled. When the two's lips were barely and inch apart, Rukia closed her eyes. Nothing happened when she thought their lips would meet. Opening her eyes in a confounded manner, she saw Ichigo backing up. The ephemeral romance soon splitted into many different pieces. Pulling away from her, the uncaring shnigami asked.

"How do you think I did?" he asked.

Rukia stood there stunned. _How do you think I did, she thought. _She smiled bitterly at her own stupid ness. "Do you think Inoue will fall for me?" Biting her lower lips until blood began to flow, her eyebrows grew tensely together. Refusing to look up, she mumbled things that sounded like "yea" or "good job". She kept her head down again. She didn't want Ichigo to see that pathetic look on her face now; she knew that her eyes must be filled with tears.

"WOOOOHOOOO Ichigo!" a bunch of boys from the back stepped out to the light. Rukia realized that they must be from her class. Continuing, they said his performance was great.

The truth was that Ichigo was planning to practice dancing with Rukia from the beginning. But wanting to foresee Inoue's reaction, he decided to take his male classmates' opinion and tried it on the little girl first. Rukia shuddered at how cruel he can be. This is one of cruelest things; giving the girl hope and passionate moments, and later crushing themwith his own hands. Though hurt deep down, she found that no tears would fall. On the outside, she would not shed a tear. She knew that would signal weakness to him and reveal her hidden feelings. But trust me, it's not possible for even the toughest person to not break down at all. Noticing that she wasleaving without another word, Ichigo ran after her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Of course idiot..." she said, forcing out her usual smirk. "What gave you the idea that I'm not?'

Under her fake mask, he thought he saw a saddened Rukia. The couple walked on the same old path once more. The little girl's foot was already swollen and throbbing with pain. Holding back tears from both the outside and the inside, she began to stumble when walking. Under the shining glamour of the moon, the teenager thought he saw trails of tear-stains on her face. He dared not ask. Somehow, he felt that he went over the border by using his friend like that. He stopped and turned to Rukia while frowning with concern. At the very same moment,the girl tripped over her own high heels. Catching her in his arms, he supported her from falling again. Realizing that her ankles were swollen, Ichigo felt ashamed in the inside.

"Rukia, I'm sorry for using you like that…" The female felt tingly feelings in her nose, she felt like crying again. Kneeling down to rub her ankles, she pulled away from him abruptly. Kneeling along with her, he saw that she sprang her ankle. "Let me see it, you idiot..." Rukia didn't protest, and gasped slightly when he helped her remove her tight shoes. She shook her head when the boy asked whether she can walk or not. Turning around, the orange haired gestured for her to climb onto his back. The girl hesitated at first, but climbed on at the end. It was just like the first times when we hunt after hollows, she said to herself.

Gripping onto his shirt tightly, the teen carried her steadily on his back. Memories of times that they spent together came flowing to the both of them. Resting her head against his back, the path seemed to stretch itself forever.

"Arigatou, Rukia.."

"Hmm? Why?" She said, lifting her head up at the words.

"You're always beside me and helping me with everything. All the support that you've given me, thank you. I'm sorry for what ha-,"

"It's okay," while laying her head back down, she added. Enjoying their special moment together, she smiled sweetly and buried her face in his broad shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"You are a special one, Rukia. You're always there when I need you. If you're not a girl," Ichigo said, "I'll call you brother." He said those words softly. She opened her lonely eyes at the words he said. _Brother?_ , thought Rukia. Tears began to flow out uncontrollably.

_Brother, so we are only like brothers?_ She thought in her little head. By saying that, he stated the impossibility between the two of them. She felt her soul leaving her body. _I am patheitc... _she thought. At the end of the path, Ichigo's back was stained with her very tears. Since he didn't know that those were the tears that sprung from his own words, he thought it was simply because of the pain from her ankle. Still carrying her on his back, Rukia would stop him from turning his head to look at her. She really didn't want him to see her crying.

That day in her closet, she ate at least a dozen of lollipops.

* * *

The next one is going to lead to the climax of the story. Please review... thanks! Sneaky preview:

"The little girl knew that it was Inoue who called. She sat back down, trying to pretend nothing happened. _So is this how it is? The importance and significance of me… is rated even lower than a phone call from Inoue_, she thought. "We're not going right?" she asked, trying to cover up her disappointed face. Looking at her, Ichigo felt a special feeling in his heart that he never felt before. Just how can he describe it? The feeling soon faded away and an idea crossed the teenager's mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Hmm I just realized... I never did the disclaimer thingy, did I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach ... (don't sue me for doing this so late... ekk)

Well, on with the story. We stopped at the part after the heartbreaking mock dance. Now Ichigo is going to dance with Inoue... and blah. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Inoue's Call

Friday night came astonishing fast. More confident than ever, Ichigo walked out of the door in strides. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat in front of Inoue's door. After he pressed the door bell, a beautiful girl in a long white gown stepped out. Silky and flowing, her hair was much prettier than Rukia's.

_Wait_, stopped he, _why did I even compare the two?_

Together, the two entered the dance floor, although less fancy than the one in the hotel, in Ichigo's eyes, she was the most wondrous girl in his life. Unexpected, the first song that they danced to seem to be a slow dance. Putting both his hands on the girl's waist, they danced with the flow. He kept intense eye contacts with hers while dancing, andInoue would look back the same way. He was enjoying himself very much and admired her twinkling eyes. He felt the urge to protect her smile, her everything.

Instinctively Ichigo bended down to kiss her, but only came to a halt in front of her cute face. Waiting for a few seconds, the girl finally opened her eyes back up. As their eyes meet, the pinkish red blush found its way and settled in both of their cheeks. He didn't know why he stopped when he was about to touch her lips. To him, he felt that there's something _missing_ between the two of them. Maybe, there really was something that was stopping him from doing this. At this moment Inoue took the initiative and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed.

_That was something for Ichigo to remember for life_.

* * *

Late that night, the male shinigami laid tossing in his bed. Why did I hold back from kissing Inoue, he thought. When practicing this with Rukia, he had even felt an urge to place his lips onto hers. _He even had to stop himself from doing it._ To tell the truth, he wasn't lying when he complimented her that day. But now facing Inoue, why did he felt as if he's reluctant to do this? Rubbing his cheek on where Inoue kissed him, he fell asleep with these thoughts still troubling him. 

Over the weekend, Ichigo and Rukia stayed home alone. His sisters and father had joined the school camp and won't be back until twelve days later.

_Those were the days that changed everything._

* * *

Rukia's swollen ankles worsened as she insisted on walking and doing everything on her own. Forcing the girl to see a doctor, Ichigo picked up the phone on Saturday morning and made an appointment for her. 

"YOU BAKA! You HAVE to see a doctor," he would bellow at her.

"No I don't! I'm fine!" she argued against him. Deep down, she felt blissful. It was a sign that Ichigo cares about her. Promising to go with her to the doctor Sunday, Ichigo scowled and walked into the kitchen. For a change, Rukia was expecting to go see the doctor because she knew Ichigo would be there for her.

* * *

Sunday morning, Ichigo was helping Rukia walk to the clinic across the street. Though the pain was immense, she smiled at the boy in front of her. Just when they were about to leave the door, the phone rang and he ran back to retrieve it.

"Ano... Kurosaki-kun?" said a voice on the other end of the line.

"Inoue?" he replied in surprise.

"Can I come over today?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

Looking over to Rukia, he was stuck in a dilemma. Rukia or Inoue? The young man hesitated. "I... really want to see you today," she added, pausing, "I heard you can cook traditional Japanese food! Can I come over to try your skills today? I even bought a movie!"

She sounded so expectant that Ichigo didn't want to turn her down. It was ten in the morning at that time, and the girl would arrive around four. Unable to reject his adoring girl, Ichigo agreed to it. But suddenly remembering the part about traditional Japanese food, he cussed under his breath. _Does that mean that I would have to turn her down?_ , thought a worried teen. Turning to tell Rukia that he won't be able to see the doctor with her, he saw that she had already took off her shoes and was working her way back towards the sofa. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered his promise to accompany her today.

The little girl knew that it was Inoue who called. She sat back down, trying to pretend nothing happened. _So is this how it is? The importance and significance of me... is rated even lower than a phone call from Inoue? _, she thought. "We're not going right?" she asked, trying to cover up her disappointed face. Looking at her, Ichigo felt a special feeling in his heart that he never felt before. Just how can he describe it? The feeling soon faded away and an idea crossed the teenager's mind.

"Rukia, you can cook traditional Japanese food right?" he asked.

"So what?" she didn't care anymore.

"Can you teach me now? Inoue thought I knew somehow…" he paused while scratching his head with a frown. "But I don't."

Feeling the torture, Rukia finally realized. He will only care for me when I'm of some use, she thought. Inoue always comes first... _He would only come to me when he needs help. Just like always. Just like the necklace, the dance, and this dinner. _The silence rang itself around the air.

"Come on idiot, aren't we friends?" asked an annoyed Ichigo.

Friends, she thought. Nodding, she began to walk towards the kitchen. _Friends, we are most definitely only friends.

* * *

_

Ekk... that was kind of short. Any how, if at least five people who reviewed requested a sweet moment for Ichigo and Rukia, then I'll try to work that into the next chapter. Also, you can expect the next chapter to be about the two preparing for the dinner. Sorry for the slow update, and please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so here's the new update! I just started a new story, though I didn't upload it yet. In that one, Ichigo gets the torture instead of Rukia (since I am a very fair person)...haha... well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Dinner & Before

Rukia and Ichigo were standing quietly next to each other in the kitchen, both working on different things. On the table filled with piles on uncooked food laid a clock that read: 1:00 p.m. Sunday.

The two had already bought the ingredients for the dinner after the evil phone call. Giving out directions to the young man, Rukia began to cook the meal. They had cooked the rice for sushi and bought soba as the second dish. Grilling chicken on a wooden stick, she demonstrated to Ichigo how to make yakitori. Time seemed to pass by without them knowing. With only two hours left, the table was already half way filled with tempting dishes.

"Just how much do you put in now?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity. "YOU ARE PUTTING WAY TOO MUCH IN! OH JUST give me IT you baka!" she yelled. "Give it! You're doing it all wrong..." The two continued to argue on every little thing. Rukia was extremely dogmatic and strict when it comes to this area, therefore, Ichigo would have to endure her no matter what.

Making salmon sushi, the little girl poured vinegar and spices in the rice. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she instantly recognized the stinging feeling in both of her eyes. Panicking, she called out to the boy next to her.

"Ichigo! Something's burning my eyes!" she said, feeling her way around due to her blindness at the moment. How much worse can this get? Tripping over practically everything, the girl squinted at the pain. Her feet hurt every time she bumped against something. Turning around at the big fuss, Ichigo caught her with his hands while she's falling.

"BAKA, did you get vinegar in your eyes? Stop freaking moving around!" he yelled as she knocked over a full bowl of flour. Pulling her closer to him, Rukia kept on yanking and turning. Frustrated at the big mess, he held on to her tightly with his strong arms to restrain her movements.

"IT'S OKAY... It's okay Rukia. I'm here; I'm going to help you wash your eyes." Her whole body was pressed tightly against his, though the pain never disappeared, she felt somehow more relieved at his promise. She relaxed and stopped the squirming. Surprised, he realized that she really was not struggling anymore. Clinging to his shirt, Rukia wouldn't let go no matter what.

Seeing that it's impossible to lead the girl there both due to her blindness and her swollen feet, he picked her up and brought her into the washroom. Offering her a wet towel, the pain began to ease. Finally opening her eyes, she saw how the teen's face was half covered in the white powder that she knocked over. Ichigo frowned.

Rukia began to laugh like a twinkling bell. Holding up the towel to help Ichigo clean his face, she grinned childishly at him. She giggled as the powder began to smear. The boy was dazed under her smile. Just how long has it been since the last time he'd seen it on her face?

* * *

Afterwards, they began once more to cook. There were sushi, sashimi as a side dish, soba as the main dish, and tempura along with yakitori. There was still a half an hour before Inoue would arrive. All the preparations were long done. The two slumped down back to back, exhausted. Suddenly the horrible truth came back to her. _All these things were done for Inoue._ Almost forgotten, she began to back away. Their comforting silence was broken by a knock on the door. Looking at each other first, Ichigo ran to the door. Could it be that Inoue's already here? 

Peeking through the peephole, he saw that it was really the girl who was standing outside. Why did she come that early? _CRAP_, thought the astounded Kurosaki. From the look on his face, Rukia could guess who was outside the door this very moment. Then it came to her. She can't be seen around the house, or else Inoue's going to misunderstand them. Trying to find a place to hide immediately, her eyes surveyed the room quickly.

Opening the cabinets one by one around her, she realized that therewas no place to hide. Turning around, she spotted the only possibility left.

_The fridge._

Yanking open the fridge's door, she threw everything out from the inside of that. The little girl curled up inside it, feeling the coolness immediately after closing the door behind her. Relieved, the young man opened the door to let Inoue in.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun! I bought a movie with me!" she smiled at him. Ichigo couldn't help but grin back. She's captivating as usual. Soon the two dwelled themselves in the delicious dinner while talking. It was six sharp. 

"It tastes reeeally go-od," Inoue commented with her mouth full. "Can I get a drink from the refrigerator?"

Ichigo nodded instantly, but then he remembered. _Rukia is still in there_, he reminded himself. Running at full speed to prevent her from opening the door, he offered in an odd way to help her retrieve her drink. Walking towards the fridge, he took a deep breath and glanced over at the now-eating-again Inoue bending over the table. Opening the fridge, he saw the trembling little girl.

"You okay?" He would whisper. Nodding with much effort, she took a can of coke and gave it to him. _She would never upset or worry him. _Despite her agonizing feeling inside, she managed to smile slightly. Seeing that she can still smile, the boy left once more. He continued to enjoy his dinner with the other while only glancing at the fridge once in a while.

Inside the fridge, Rukia was shaking from the cold produced. Hugging herself firmly, she scolded wordlessly at herself for being such a loser. _Ichigo would never have to worry about me_, she kept telling herself. Her lips began to lose its color and her face turned pale. Tired from the day's work, she rested her head on the icy- cold wall of the fridge. The cold pierced through her, though never quenching her passion towards Ichigo. Although she was freezing, there was not even a second that she took her mind off Ichigo.

_Is he well? Is he happy with how it is now?_ She would ask herself. The very true reason why she never cries in front of this young man was because she couldn't bear to have him worry. It would be a burden for Ichigo if she had done it. It was much easier to have him treat her like a boy. That way, she can stay beside him forever. At least, she hoped.

* * *

After Inoue devoured the time consuming meal, she rubbed her tummy in satisfaction. "Let's get on with the MOVIE!" she suggested. _Now? But Rukia is still in there, _thought he.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun," she said a moment later, "Can I use your washroom?" Pointing the way for her, she ran in while skipping like usual.

Seeing that this was now the perfect opportunity, Ichigo headed towards the fridge and helped Rukia out. Weakened, she could barely support herself while trembling and gasping. Though feeling distressed and suffocating, she would show none of these to him. She would always be tough. Showing one of his most caring expressions on top of his usual scowl, he cannot believe what he had done. She was close to being frozen. Just when he was about to apologize, he heard the washroom door opening. Half pushing her out the door, he just couldn't take the risk of Inoue finding this out.

"Just don't come back until twelve, okay Rukia?" Without waiting for her response, he closed the door harshly in her face and walked away. Losing his support all of a sudden resulted in her collapsing. She sat in front of the door for a long time. The girl never thought that Ichigo would just get rid of her when she's in the way, even when she's in that condition.

He did not wanted her there, and she knew it perfectly well.

_After all I have done for him, does he even have the slightest shred of appreciation?_ It was enough, and she would ask of nothing more.

This was as far as she can accompany Ichigo on the way, after all, therewere things that can't be done.

* * *

so after Ichigo shooed her out of the house, Rukia meant Renji later and heard an astounding news. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Riverside

Inside the Kurosaki's home sat a brown hair girl and an orange hair teen. The two sat side by side on the sofa, watching the scary movie that she brought. Ichigo had wanted to confess for the thousand times now, though never did the words leave his mouth.

"Inoue… I…" he said, his eyebrows furrowed together. _Damn… why can't I just say it?_

"Hm?" the girl replied while flinching at the scene of the scary movie. She moved a little closer to the person next to her. Why can't he just say it? Every time he attempted to say the words, images of Rukia would appear before his eyes, stopping him from telling Inoue his feelings. Still lost in thought, it was no wonder that he didn't even pay attention to the movie at all. So he was surprised when Inoue launched forward to hug him while squeezing her eyes shut. There was, playing on the movie, a creepy looking ghost haunting after people. Ichigo smiled at the silly girl and shoved all the thinking out of his mind. Maybe, I'll just tell Inoue tomorrow, he thought.

* * *

On the other hand, Rukia was wandering near the riverside after she left Ichigo's house. The night was serene and soothing, and she sat down by the river, holding her knees close to her. The girl didn't want to cry, but what choice was left? What would she do when Ichigo and Inoue finally got together? _Just what have I been doing recently, she asked herself._ There was always a limit to things, and this was hers. She wasn't quite sure whether she can carry on now. All the little girl wanted was to stay with him forever, but was she walking down the wrong path from the very beginning? 

Looking at her own reflection in the river, Rukia saw how wretched she was under the moonlight. Tears rolled down her cheek and landed into the water, forming ripples on the calm surface. It was not too long after when she felt a familiar rieatsu near her. From the reflection, Rukia could see a tall man with red hair approaching her through her blurry eyes. Sitting down next to the tiny shinigami, the red hair sighed. "You look pathetic, Rukia…"

Then the couple sat there for a long time without another word. The girl had stopped her ridiculous crying, since she was just too proud to break down in front of anyone at all. "Rukia," Renji began to speak. "I'm here to carry you a message."

Message? She was terrified. The taller continued. "Soul Society has made the decision. They decided that you've become too attached to this world. You will…" He stopped as he turned to look at her reaction. "We… came to the final decision… to withdraw you from the living world. Whether you are willing to or not, your soul will be summoned back tomorrow. The moment the sun disappears from the horizon, your soul will vanish and you'll be gone for good…"

Renji spoke the words gently as if afraid of her breaking down. The girl's eyes, filled with sorrow and disbelieve, began to blur once more. She knew this would happen one day, but it was coming too fast. _So the day came when I won't be able to stay with him any longer…_she said to herself while keeping her head down.

"It's raining…" she whispered to him. Droplets seemed to find a pattern on her face these days.

"Um…" Renji agreed. Looking at Rukia, he felt a drop of _rain _sliding down his cheek. "It's raining." Moving closer to her, he pulled the girl into his embrace. That day, the sky was clear and the moon seemed to laugh at the two of them, for they were creating _rain _on their own. The clothing around the man's chest dripped with her sorrow. The red hair shinigami won't let go anymore. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, ever, again.

_I can finally see it… the end of the path that Ichigo and I share. Will he remember that I was once there beside him many years later? When people mention "Rukia", will he be able to recall my face? _Her thoughts rang persistently in her head.

"But what does that matter now? Maybe even with me gone, his life wouldn't change the slightest bit. Actually, it will better for me to leave now... I almost forgot again_, I am _no one to him... Though will he be saddened upon my departure? Maybe, I really am asking too much of him..." She hated herself for crying all the time, after all, people tend to say, _crying is not good for the soul_.

Renji could feel her trembling. Pulling her even closer, will it be a good thing to keep her away from Ichigo? Will he be able to keep Rukia by his side forever?

* * *

Lying in his bed, Ichigo tried again and again to find the feeling that he felt for Rukia. Was there only friendship after all? He decided to tell her what has been going on in his head when she finally comes back. 

_But she never did._

That night, no presence of Rukia can be found at all. It was already two in the morning. Worried, the orange hair teen got up to search for the girl. Where could she be? He went to all the places where he thought she would be, only to not find her at all. Puzzled, he swore softly. After all, there were not a lot of places that she could've stayed at. Actually, she doesn't really have anywhere to stay except for his closet. _Just what was I thinking when I shooed her out of the house?_, thought he.

Rukia doesn't have anywhere to go, because she never belonged in here from the beginning.

Exhausted from the searching, the young shinigami can't seem to find her. Dragging his languid body to school, he was sure to yell at Rukia when he finally sees her.

_But she never came._

Looking at her deserted seat, he seemed to be able to hear her voice again. The boy scowled, "Rukia, you baka, where are you?" he thought while adding a few rude comments at the end. The school bell rang, indicating the start of lunch. Just when he was about to run out of the school to look for the little girl once more, he heard another calling his name. Turning back abruptly, he saw Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue called desperately. "Can I have a moment with you?"

The two soon found themselves at the top of the building again. Blushing, the girl took a step closer to Kurosaki. Ichigo's mind wasn't there; his mind was off somewhere thinking about places that Rukia can be.

"Ano... uh... Kurosaki-kun. I want to tell you..."

Just what is it that she wants to tell me, the boy thought to himself. His heart melted as the girl's eyes met his. But somehow, this time, something was different. The feeling was just not the same anymore.

"I...li... I like... you" Inoue blurted out.

Dazed, the boy blinked. He had wanted to confess to her, but now... hearing the words was different. Rukia appeared before his eyes again. Was it? Can it be?

Then he finally realized, it was not love between him and Inoue from the beginning. He just wanted to protect her, to make her smile. She was almost like a substitute of himself since they both experienced the same suffering. They both lost the ones that they love best; her brother and his mom. He thought Inoue would be the one to best understand him. He only pitied her, but pity, is not the same as love. Suddenly noticing, he figured that the feeling he has for Inoue was the same kind that he felt towards his sisters. That was it from the start.

"Sorry Inoue." Ichigo said while running out to find Rukia. He knew what it was now. He wanted to tell Rukia that they're not brothers. _They were something much more. _"How idiotic can I be? How can I have not noticed it from the beginning?" He scolded himself.

_She was crying when I told her I like Inoue. It was most certainly tears that day at the dance. She wasn't crying because she sprang her ankle, she was crying because I called her brother. How could I have used her over and over again? _

Time passed without him knowing. He knew nothing of her departure this dawn... will it be too late at the end?

* * *

The shinigami was at home waiting for his girl to return that afternoon. He had failed to find her, but he never knew that if he doesn't tell her his feelings soon, he would never be able to again.

"Why isn't that baka back yet?" he stood up, frustrated.

Rukia was closer to disappearing every minute. She would never tell Ichigo that she's leaving... What's the point after all? Did she expect him to run after her like he once did? Of course, the bleach hair teen knew nothing of that. Staying in his room,he thought of things to tell Rukia when he can finally talk to her...Just then a red haired shinigami jumped in from the window. "Rukia!" Ichigo sprang around, thinking that it was Rukia who finally came back. Shocked, the teenager watched him with huge eyes and swore.

"Re-Renji! What are you doing here?"

"BAKA... why are YOU still here? You should be with Rukia right now."

"Hold on a second, why can't I be here? But why are you in MY house?"

"That stupid girl didn't tell you?" Renji asked, surprised. Explaining to the ignorant young man about the orders from Soul Society, he told Ichigo to hurry up and find her before its too late.

"It's already dawn, so don't let this be the biggest regret of your life..."

"But, where is she?" he asked.

"Riverside, baka!" Renji answered while sighing. Why did I even bother to tell him in the beginning, he thought to himself.

* * *

Ichigo began running at full speed towards the riverside. The clock ticked on and on mercilessly. It was already six as the sun began to set. There's so much that he wanted to tell her. But it was just _too close to dawn_... no matter how hard the boy tried, time just wouldn't wait for him... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Dawn

When Ichigo finally arrived by the river side, he couldn't spot the girl at all. Panting, he ran closer and closer... Was he already too late?

Then he saw her. Rukia's soul had already left her gigai. There she stood, looking at the beautiful setting sun. As each stream of sunlight disappears, the girl's soul turned fainter and fainter. Noticing that Ichigo finally came, she curled her hand up into a fist while turning to face him. She forced herself to put on the sweetest smile ever, for this might as well be the last image left in each other's mind. She didn't want Ichigo to remember a Rukia that was crying.

They were _that_ close once more... Eyes to eyes, the young man stood face to face with her. Her soul was so weak and fading away every second.

"Rukia... I..." He began to say, and came to a stop suddenly. He could see that the girl was disappearing... The sunlight seemed to be able to pass through her uncertain presence. "Rukia, you're disap-,"

Rukia looked straight into his eyes and whispered. "Don't say it, baka, if you do, I won't be able to linger any longer." She stopped, and tears formed. "To love something, you really don't have to own it forever... It's enough if you have a splendid memory of that, even if it only lasted a blink of a second."

She really was disappearing. When Ichigo finally spoke, there was only a mere contour of her left. She was barely visible now and was half transparent. Bits of her soul began to dissemble and scatter.

"Rukia..." he said for the third time. There was so much that he wanted to tell her, yet, he had nothing to say now. His eyebrows closely furrowed together as her presence became so questionable. She began to vanish and come apart bit by bit. Particles of her soul traveled away from her and swayed in the wind. Bending down to kiss her, Ichigo really didn't want to lose her. She smiled... _is this how it must be? Must I leave at this moment?_ Just when the young man thought his lips would encounter hers, emptiness filled in instead. For at that very same moment, the last stream of sunlight disappeared from the horizon. Rukia's soul dispersed into tiny bits and vanished completely around him. Only her warmth remained. Though unable to kiss her, the teenager thought a sweet taste of a lollipop lingered. Looking up, he thought he could hear her voice again. He'll always be able to.

"Ichigo, thank you for everything. In my closet, a whole box of lollipops sits on my bed. Whenever you miss me, simply thought of me, or even want to yell at me, pick one up and enjoy its unique taste. Please remember that _one_ taste, because that is all I can leave you... When you're done with the whole pack that I've left you, please, stop thinking of me altogether. Move on with life without me, after all, that's how you've living before I intruded your life. If you have something to tell me, write it on the wrappers and send your words out to the river. I guaranteed you...Ichigo... I'll be able to see it. See you... actually, farewell, Ichigo. _I'm sorry, for I can't stay with you any longer. Take care, sayonara..._"

Night fell and a black butterfly flew gracefully towards the horizon. Looking at it, a sore feeling came to the boy. "This was just like the day when we first met... Rukia... I'm sorry, I won't be able to forget you."

It only took two days for Ichigo to finish all the lollipops. He finally understood why every time that he sees Rukia, she's always eating a pink lollipop. With the very same taste in his mouth, he knew it was because of the latent taste underneath the sweetness. Just like the two of them, there was bitterness.


End file.
